Flesh the Hedgehog
Synopsis Flesh the Hedgehog an anthropomorphic hedgehog-esque character who debuted in Party Tendency. He is believed to have been created by Rudol von Stroheim and his research team, but Phreddie Phreaker claims to be his actual creator in Part 8. He was created using a combination of DNA from various unconfirmed sources. He appears infrequently throughout the series, often switching between factions for unknown reasons. Though referred to as male, his true gender is unclear. Physical Appearance In his Main Universe appearance, Flesh stands at a height of 3' 3.37". He has a lanky body with a head, hands, and feet that are abnormally large in comparison. He has no hair, and has a pale skin-tone. He has blood-red eyes when angered, but they are otherwise the same color as his skin. In Party Tendency, he wears a Nazi-esque uniform he created with a sailor's cap and some discount, off-brand clothes. His One-Shot appearance is just a naked version of his normal one. In his post Party Tendency appearances, he cosplays as Shadman. Personality Flesh is a man of few words. Those words are ¨Fist¨ and ¨Bump¨ exclusively. Although unable to speak in complete sentences, he is able to communicate his thoughts through something similar to telepathy. In Flesh´s various appearances throughout the series, he lets off very little about himself. He always stares directly forward with his mouth partially open, giving the impression that he is of an incredibly low intelligence. Despite this, Flesh possesses perfect situational awareness and an IQ of 147. Flesh´s motives and allegiance seem to change with every appearance. Though he helps varying factions throughout the series, he seems to do very little actual work for them. It has been hinted by some characters that Flesh is simply taking advantage of the resources each faction has to achieve a heroic goal, but the opposite has also been suggested. History One-Shot: Flesh Goes to Gucci Scare School (Ch. 1-3) Before the events of FreFre´s Bizarre Adventure, Flesh´s soul resided in an universe that seems to lack any counterparts to the MU. Flesh, bearing a lower-budget appearance, attends Scare School to learn how to scare people. He views this entire prospect as pointless and can barely stand his classmates. Flesh eventually decides he has to leave by any means necessary. It is revealed that Flesh is a multidimensional being with vacant bodies in every universe that he can pour his soul into. After eradication every Scare School student and staff member, Flesh transfers his body to another universe. Forces (Ch. 4-7) After arriving in another alternate universe, Flesh´s appearance is now much closer to his Party Tendency appearance, although without any clothes. He finds a gun and is almost killed by Infinite the Ultimate Deathform, who spares his life for no reason whatsoever. He then ends up joining the Resistance to fight the Eggman Empire. Flesh has no idea what any of this means, but obeys the orders given to him because this universe´s residents were marginally less infuriating than the last´s. After saving and apparently befriending Sonic the Hedgehog, Flesh and Sonic defeat Eggman with the help of Sonic the Hedgehog. Still not understanding anything, Flesh says farewell to Sonic and jumps of a cliff to escape the inhabitants of this universe. He then transfers his soul to the MU.Category:Debuted in Party Tendency Category:MU Almost Gods Category:MU Protagonists Category:MU Antagonists Category:Almost Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists